<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>found arms to fall right into by doodlestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472925">found arms to fall right into</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestar/pseuds/doodlestar'>doodlestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Soft T. J. Kippen, cheers to 2021, happy new year !!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestar/pseuds/doodlestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy rolled her eyes. "While Cyrus would definitely and has definitely said yes to dates out of pity, I don't think that's the case with you. He really likes you. You have to trust me."</p>
<p>TJ knew she was right, no matter how much he hated to admit it. "Okay, but how do I tell him? I'm not exactly the best at this stuff."</p>
<p>Buffy smirked. </p>
<p>"I know just the idea."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, background Buffy Driscoll/Marty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>found arms to fall right into</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys!!!! just finished up this lil one shot in honor of 2021 and the new year!! it hit 12 for me not too long ago and i thought this would make such a cute one shot for tyrus!!! i will forever miss them &lt;3</p>
<p>title is from "the good side" by troye sivan!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ten minutes 'till the countdown!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice of one of the party attendants rang throughout the house as cheers erupted from the crowd of people settled within the main room of the Mack household. The house was packed with guests from the list of Andi, Bex, and Bowie for their annual New Year's Party, a celebration that started early and ended late into the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TJ stood towards the corner of the room, eyeing the different guests dancing, sitting, talking, and laughing as they all shared their excitement for the New Year and the resolutions they hoped to keep up with. He hadn't talked to many of the guests invited, most of them familiar faces from his class but others complete strangers. His eyes landed on Cyrus to the left of the room, his eyes bright and smile sunny as he enthusiastically talked to Andi and Marty, both of whom were laughing at whatever story Cyrus was sharing with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TJ smiled softly, hiding his smirk behind his cup as he took a small sip of his drink. He watched as Cyrus became passionate about whatever story he was telling Andi and Marty, his arms flailing wildly and expression frenzied as he laughed along with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're staring."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TJ jolted as he heard Buffy's voice, turning around sharply to see her standing just a few inches behind him. He groaned, taking another sip of his drink, this time trying to hide the blush that was quickly spreading across his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was it that obvious?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy laughed, her hand coming to rest on TJ's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> obvious," She smiled, sighing as she joined TJ in watching Cyrus. "I don't know how much longer you two can keep dancing around your feelings until you confess to liking each other. I don't get it! He </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes you back." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite their ongoing rivalry both inside and outside of basketball, Buffy had become one of TJ's closest friends during their time in high school. She was the first person TJ confided in about his crush on Cyrus, and while she was skeptical of him (and the legitimacy of his confession) at first, she understood how deeply both Cyrus and TJ cared for each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to tell him. I want to, but, it's terrifying to think about. I don't want to ruin our friendship," TJ sighed, his hand not holding the cup fidgeting with the zipper on his jacket. "And I don't want him liking me back out of pity, either. I think that would just make me feel worse."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy rolled her eyes, but there was no ill-intent behind the gesture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"While Cyrus </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> definitely and </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> definitely said yes to dates out of pity, I don't think that's the case with you. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes you. You have to trust me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TJ knew she was right, no matter how much he hated to admit it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, but how do I tell him? I'm not exactly the best at this stuff."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know just the idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Five minutes until the countdown! Everyone to the living room!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The massive crowd made its way into the living room where everyone was cramming around the TV to watch the countdown live. TJ was bouncing with nerves after hearing Buffy's plan, the words still ringing in his ears as he walked into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"When the countdown gets to one minute, find him. When the countdown hits one, kiss him. Trust me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TJ made his way to where Cyrus, Buffy, Andi, and Marty were gathered in a small circle. Marty had his arm around Buffy as he talked to Andi and Cyrus, their heads turning as they realized someone was approaching them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"TJ! What's up, man!" Marty gave him a fist pump and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TJ smiled back, not missing the way Buffy's eyes gleamed with excitement about their plan. TJ swallowed thickly, letting his attention focus on Andi and Cyrus, who were excited to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We hadn't seen you much tonight!" Andi smiled, her dangly earrings glittering against the dim lights of the living room. "We were worried that you left or something. Cyrus was about to text you and see where you went."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus blushed, giving Andi a slight look before shyly smiling at TJ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just wanted to make sure you stayed for the countdown! Can't have you missing the most important part of the night, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TJ smiled back, cheeks warming at the sight of Cyrus staring at him with so much adoration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Two minutes!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TJ sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cyrus, do you mind if I talk to you alone for a second? Maybe in the kitchen?" TJ nodded his head towards the kitchen adjacent to the living room, where it was void of guests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure!" Cyrus replied, ignoring Andi's protests about missing the countdown together and promising to be back when there were ten seconds left. Buffy shushed Andi, whispering something in her ear that Cyrus couldn't quite catch, before Andi's eyes widened and she gave Cyrus a mischievous smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus and TJ walked into the kitchen, the music and chatter from the living room fading as they were alone. Cyrus turned, facing TJ with a confused look. TJ took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, this year has been really great. And a lot of it was because of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"One minute!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TJ ignored the roaring in his ears and the sound of the counting from the living room and continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been thinking, a lot, about our relationship and my feelings. And I've had a lot of trouble coming to terms with these feelings, but I think I'm finally ready to act on them," TJ stepped closer to Cyrus, looking into his brown eyes that held an innocent confusion, but TJ swore also held a glimmer of hope. "Tell me if this isn't okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thirty!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands tentatively reached to grasp Cyrus' smaller ones, holding them between the two of them before stepping even closer. Cyrus stared into TJ's nervous eyes, the sound of the rest of the party nothing but background noise as he moved closer to TJ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ten!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TJ leaned in, breath ghosting over Cyrus' face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nine!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you?" TJ whispered, his hands shaking where they were grasping Cyrus' like a lifeline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eight! Seven! Six!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus moved one of his hands from TJ's grip, winding around the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Five!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TJ could barely breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Four!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you'd never ask."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Three! Two! One!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus softly pressed his lips onto TJ's waiting ones, igniting sparks within TJ's entire body as he heard the crowd of guests erupt into cheers and claps, all of it drowned out by the feeling of Cyrus' lips on his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They broke apart after a minute, both breathless and giddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy New Year, TJ," Cyrus laughed, beaming up at TJ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TJ was elated, leaning his forehead into Cyrus' as he whispered the same back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy New Year, Cyrus." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u enjoyed!! stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>